No Don't Shoot!
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Alright guys this story deals with two things guns and gangs. Bra get well ambushed and well later on her friend buys something that could change her life.


No Don't Shoot!  
Author's note: I was watching an episode of 'Family Matter' (ya know the one where Laura thinks about buying a gun). When this idea kinda came to me. So I decided to write it up (or type it up depending on how you look at it) given the fact that my story 'Bra and the Importance of Friendship' was such a hit.  
_____________________________________________________Bra was walking down the steps of her school when Jade walked up to her.   
"Hey Bra," said Jade.   
"Oh hi Jade."  
"Nice choker."  
"Thanks mom told me to find a job so I wouldn't grow up spoiled. Trunks said it was to a little to late for that."  
Jade laughed.  
"Hey its not funny! Its true but its not funny."  
"Where'd ya get it?"  
"Um ya know that new jewerly store in the mall?"  
"Oh yeah that place?"  
"Yeah."  
"So thats where ya got it?"  
"Yeap sure did."  
"Cool! Well I'll see ya later bye."  
"Bye."  
Bra walked up to her car when small gang walked up to her.  
"So little princess," said the leader. "I hear ya got that choker at a the new jewerly store."  
"Yeah."  
"Good then you'll know where to buy it again."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me princess hand it over."  
"Um no."  
"Listen brat just because your Trunks's little sister and this Veggitta person's daughter don't mean we can mark ya off."  
"I never said it did."  
"Oh yes you did girl."  
"When?"  
"When ever ya brag about your family. Now hand it over."  
"No I won't"  
"Fine we'll just have to rip it from that pretty little neck of yours."  
"Girls."  
Bra kicked one in the stomach and tried to get into her car. But another member of the gang slammed it shut. Then she grabbed her arms while the leader tried to get it off her neck. Bra started struggling tring to get away all the while screaming for help.  
Later at Capsule Corp________________________________________  
"I don't understand why this happened to you Bra," said Trunks.  
"Well if ya'd teach me somethings then I wouldn't have had this problem."  
"Well whenever me or father offered you refused."  
"Thats not the point."  
"ALRIGHT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO BRA!"  
"Daddy!"  
"Father!"  
"WELL?!"  
"Now daddy calm down......."  
"CALM I AM CALM!"  
'If this is his defination of calm I'd hate to see angry,' thought Trunks.  
"Now daddy it was just some gang on the street....."  
"SOME GANG ON THE STREET!? THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!"  
"Daddy its just a bruise and my choker I can buy another one."  
"Thats besides the point Bra," said her mother coming in. "I just got off the phone with the police. They're sending someone over has we speak."  
"Alright mother."  
Later_____________________________________________________  
The person they sent was a young woman mid to late tweenties.  
"Alright you must be Bra," she said kindly extending a hand to shake hands.  
"Yes I am."  
"Alright would you mind telling me what happened and also the descritption of this gang?"  
"Alright please sit down."  
After they had finished and the woman was shaking hands with Bra and Bulma.  
Meanwhile in the front room___________________________________  
"How old can she?" Trunks asked his father. "I mean she can't be like more then a year out of the academy."  
"Actually I'm three years out and I've caught 37 crooks and two mob boosses. Not counting the two gangs this morning. Well I've got to go."  
Trunks and Veggitta just stared at her in shock. Has she walked out the door with a fianl good bye to Bra.  
Two days later_____________________________________________  
Jade and Bra were walking down the steps.  
"Well they caught her last night but she made bail earlier today."  
"Oh thats bad."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Hey princess ya better not be thinkin bout testtifine gainst me and the girls or you'll get more then a bruise." The gang leader said showing a gun.   
Later that week____________________________________________  
"Oh hi Jade hi Cammy hows it going?"  
"Great like my new treads?'  
"Yeah they're great but what about that gang."  
"Hey they won't be a probelm with this." Then Jade pulled back her shirt and revealed a gun. "Look see ya girl."  
"Ya bye ya'll."  
Bra was opening the trunk of her car to put her bookbag in when she heard a commasion followed by a shriek then a gun shot and a scream. Bra ran to the scene and found Jade on the ground clutching her side. While Cammy held her in her arms crying and screaming.   
"You should have given them what they wanted!" Cammy sobbed.   
"Someone call an amublance!" shouted Bra.  
Later that week____________________________________________  
Jade's friends had set up a drive to collect guns so far they had one gun and they had been up an hour. Then an hour later a boy and his younger ten year old brother walked up. The younger brother stared at him with puppy eyes and then his older brother dropped the gun into the box.   
________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Well I have good news even though Jade survived in this story in real life some kids don't. If you know someone who carries a gun tell an adult. Also if you carry a gun turn it in you might just save a life. The point is instead of complaing bout the problems of the world do something to change it. Remeber if your harrassed by a gang or someone with a gun and they want your wallet or something let them have it. After all there are tons of purses and things in the world but only one of you.  



End file.
